Comment diable
by Caliadne
Summary: Victoire a toujours su déconcentrer Dennis.


La première fois que Dennis avait rencontré Victoire, il avait dix-huit ans et elle avait dix-huit mois. Il avait été invité à passer la soirée chez les Weasley ; Arthur avait eu vent de la passion du jeune Crivey pour le cinéma et voulait discuter avec lui de quelques idées qu'il avait eues sur une télévision sorcière.

Ce soir-là, les Weasley s'occupaient de leur petite-fille, qui avait une grosse grippe depuis une semaine et que Molly avait prise sous son aile pour que Bill et Fleur, complètement épuisés, puissent passer une soirée tranquille. Dennis ne l'avait vue qu'au début de la soirée, quand elle était assise dans sa chaise haute, un bol de purée devant elle. Mais il l'avait entendue pendant des heures, alors qu'elle avait hurlé presque sans s'interrompre dans son petit lit à l'étage. Dennis comprenait ses parents d'être épuisés !

Il se demanda comment diable on faisait pour se concentrer plus de deux minutes avec un bébé dans la maison.

* * *

><p>La deuxième fois que Dennis avait rencontré Victoire, il avait vingt-deux ans et elle en avait cinq. C'était le sixième anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, et un immense pique-nique avait été organisé sur les berges du lac de l'école. La température était étonnamment clémente en ce début mai, et des centaines de personnes s'étaient retrouvées : élèves anciens et actuels, anciens combattants et leur famille, professeurs, même les elfes de maison et quelques fantômes s'étaient joints à eux !<p>

Au fil de l'après-midi, Arthur et Dennis avaient discuté plus en profondeur de leur projet de télévision sorcière – celui qu'ils surnommaient magivision – et s'étaient demandé s'ils trouveraient des intéressés ici même, parmi cette foule. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps : Lee Jordan, l'ancien commentateur des matchs de Quidditch, avait entendu leur conversation et s'était joint à eux avec enthousiasme.

Par contre, ils eurent à peine le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient en tête que deux petites furies arrivèrent en hurlant près d'eux, les arrosant avec de l'eau du lac et interrompant le cours de leur conversation. Les trois hommes les regardèrent déguerpir, les têtes blonde et bleue se frayant un chemin à toute vitesse entre les adultes.

Dennis se demanda comment diable on faisait pour se concentrer plus de deux minutes avec une telle boule d'énergie dans les environs.

* * *

><p>La troisième fois que Dennis avait rencontré Victoire, il avait trente-quatre ans et elle en avait dix-sept. La Magivision existait depuis déjà sept ans, trois mille maisons sorcières en avaient une au Royaume-Uni, et quatre programmes étaient déjà diffusés.<p>

Ce jour-là, Dennis était sur le plateau du talk-show de Lee, en grande discussion avec lui, quand il avait été distrait par une grande blonde qui arrivait par la porte de derrière. Il s'apprêtait à traverser vers elle, pour lui dire que les actrices devaient se rendre ailleurs, quand il reconnut Victoire Weasley, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus de dix ans et qui était toujours une petite fille dans son esprit. Il la regardait s'approcher des cameramans, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir approuvé une nouvelle stagiaire, en début de semaine, mais personne ne lui avait dit qu'il s'agirait d'elle. Ni qu'elle avait tellement bien vieilli.

Il secoua la tête et retourna à sa conversation avec Lee.

Néanmoins, Dennis se demanda comment diable il allait faire pour se concentrer avec une si jolie jeune femme dans les parages pour les trois prochains mois.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Dennis avait trente-cinq ans et Victoire en avait dix-huit. Les travailleurs du plateau avaient tellement apprécié son travail – et sa présence, aussi, mais surtout son travail – que son stage s'était transformé en contrat dès la fin de l'été, et qu'elle travaillait en Magivision depuis près d'un an.<p>

Ce soir-là, Dennis était seul dans son bureau, à relire les derniers chiffres reçus dans la journée sur le succès de sa nouvelle série. Il posa une feuille et chercha un autre dossier dans le bordel qui occupait son bureau quand trois coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte. Il leva la tête et, sans même qu'il ait lancé une invitation, il vit Victoire entrer dans la pièce et fermer la porte derrière elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau.  
>— De la paperasserie chiante, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.<br>— Oh, alors je serais mieux de te laisser travailler en paix.

Elle le regardait avec un air sérieux mais sans esquisser de mouvement vers la porte. Après un moment, il éclata de rire et tendit les bras vers elle.

— Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais me concentrer maintenant que tu es là.

Victoire contourna le bureau et s'assit directement sur le tableau qu'il avait été en train de lire. Dennis se leva, se plaça entre les jambes de la jeune fille, ses mains sur ses cuisses, et l'embrassa.


End file.
